


Saving Cap'n'Cuttlefish

by DashingLunarComet



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Holy heck this isnt sometging you see everyday, Sorry if this isnt 10/10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLunarComet/pseuds/DashingLunarComet
Summary: When the leader of The Squidbeak Splatoon goes missing one day, Marie knew something was up. Deciding that the enemy (Octarians) had squidnapped him it's up to the agents to investigate but Callie realised something, Agent 3 & 4 have never met.This story will also be on Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A splatoon fic? *Gasp!*
> 
> Yep, thanks to my sister, I'm in love with Splatoon and it's music(It is just so weird,messy,funky and I....love it!)

Captain Cuttlefish was no where to be seen.

Callie and Marie were incredibly worried that their grandpa had gone missing and ordered a search party to go look for him. Every inkling in Inkopolis knew that the Squid Sisters' grandfather had gone missing as it was on Inkopolis News.

Since  ** _EVERYONE_** __knew about his disappearance it meant that a certain female yellow inkling and a male green inkling would know as well.......


	2. Agents encounter

Agent 3 looked at the newspaper in his hands. 

Captain Cuttlefish was missing?!!

_**No.** _

He was squidnapped.

**_____________________**

_**Somewhere sickenly close to Agent 3...** _

Agent 4 had seen the news that Captain Cuttlefish was missing.

" _ **He has gone missing?!!?!" She thought to herself.**_

An idea popped into her head and she sprinted towards the direction of the Squid Sisters' studio.

Agent 4 swiveled past inklings and tried to avoid hitting anybody on her way past but crashed into something- or was it someone?

**_____________________**

 

Agent 4 was about to land face first into the concrete floor when a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Careful, you're going to end up with a broken leg if you don't watch where you are going"

She stared up at the boy who broke her fall until she realised that she was probably looking like a goofball. 

"Uhhhh, um thanks for the save.Heheh" She replied.

"Pst! Agent 3 & 4!"

The both of them turned round in suprise to find Marie in her Agent outfit.

 

 

 


	3. The Squid Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for not updating.I was looking at other fanfictions about Agent 3 & Agent 4. Lol

"MARIE???!?!!!!!!???!!" Both of the inklings exclaimed.

"Shhh!!! Somebody might hear!"

"Oh yeah, sorry" Apologized Agent 3.

Marie smiled at the agents and suddenly remembered why she was here.

"As you both know, Captain Cuttlefish has gone missing and I th-"

" **I think** that 'Squidnapped'  is  more of an appropriate word" Called a familiar voice from behind them.

"CALLIE?!!!!??!!!!" Exclaimed Agent 3 & 4.

"Ugh, what did I say about the shouting agents?" 

They looked sheepishly at Marie.

"Sorry..."


	4. Hard Blushes

"Agents, we have to talk somewhere private so let's go to Octo Valley" said Marie.

As soon as she said that, she changed into squid form and went down the hole.

"You heard her" said Callie and she followed right after her.

It was just Agent 3 & Agent 4 left there. Agent 4 turned to look at the green inkling beside her and he did the same. They just blinked at each other for a few seconds until Agent 3 decided to speak up.

"So, um errr, you are the Agent who rescued Callie. Agent 4, right?"

She decided to talk back despite her shyness.

"Y-Yes and I'm already assuming you are Agent 3." She reponded.

Agent 4 reached her hand out and Agent 3 gladly shook it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your real name?" asked Agent 3.

"Oh? Um, my name is Macy. Yours?"

"Klaus and by the way, pretty name" he replied.

"T-Thanks"

 _"For a pretty girl too"_ Klaus thought.

Klaus suddenly remembered that they should be following The Squid Sisters to Octo Valley.

"Oh and we should go down the pipe. Ladies first." Klaus offered.

Macy deeply blushed at his words and awkwardly went down the hole. Klaus followed after her.

 

  **________________________**

_**Octo Valley** _

When Klaus & Macy arrived at Octo Valley Callie & Marie were stood waiting for them.

"What took so long?" asked Callie.

Macy felt her cheeks warming up and she didn't exactly know why.

"I asked her a few questions since we just met and all. Just want to get to know the lovely lady" replied Klaus.

Macy blushed harder.

"You okay Agent 4? Look what you did with your words Agent 3." Commented Marie.

Macy felt like she was in an oven.

"Hey! It's not my fault the girl is nice. You can't lie, she  _is_ pretty adorable" Agent 3 fired back.

Macy felt like she was about to faint and so, she did.

"Looks like someone thinks Agent 4 is adorbs!" Callie teased.

"S-S-SHUT UP!!!"

"I agree with you Agent 3, Agent 4 is pretty adorable." Marie said.

"If she wasn't here I would have said she was beautiful. In fact, she is gorgeous!" 

Callie and Marie glanced at each other then smirked.

"Looks like somebody has a thing for Agent 4!"

Klaus blushed.

"Oh my God, I think I do!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if your enjoying this so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Kinda forgot about this. Heheh (Please forgive me)

Klaus' heart was racing.

**Did** he like Agent 4?

Well, he called her gorgeous in front of the Squid Sisters.

"Errrmmmmm, you guys, Macy is on the floor." stated Callie.

"Hmmm, I wonder why." said Marie and she then looked at Klaus.

Klaus blushed and bent down to pick Agent 4 up.

"I will lay her down on the bed. I did make her swoon after all."

Marie raised an eyebrow.

"Dont get full of yourself"

Agent 3 laughed carried Macy to a tube leading underground.He layed Agent 4 down on a bed and she woke up a couple of minutes later.When she took in her surroundings, her ruby eyes looked at Klaus.

"I-Uhm, I'm sorry about earlier." Klaus started while rubbing his neck nervously,"I shouldn't of said that and I'm deeply sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'm reallyyyyyyyyy sorr-" he rambled on.

Macy looked at him in astonishment.

_"This boy is so sweet.He's quite cute when he was apologizing, awwwww! Wait, did I say cute??!?!!?!!!"_

Agent 4's cheeks turned red due to what she thought of him. Agent 3 noticed the blush creeping on her face.

"Sorry! I said something wrong didn't I? You must think I'm a weir-"

Macy cut him off by giving a soft sweet kiss on the cheek. Klaus blushed hard in return.

"You didn't do anything wrong and I apreciate what you said back there.It's just stupid me reacted in a dumb way."

"You're not stupid! Your gorgeous, kind and forgiving!" responded Klaus.

Macy smiled warmly at his words.

"AWwwWWWwwW!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"CALLIE??!!!?!! YOU HEARD ALL OF THAT???"

 

 

 


	6. Notice

Sorry I haven't been updating. I kinda lost interest in adding chapters to this story but I will soon. Thank you for the support on here and Wattpad and you should expect some chapters any day by now. Have a good day!

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOSE BACK, BACK AGAIN

Callie nodded furiously at the flustered squids. 

"Mhm! Btw, what is this place?"

"It's a place that the Octarians used when they needed to rest." said Klaus.

"Ooh! Crazy Cool! Come on up guys,"

Macy & Klaus came up to the surface attempting to not make eye contact with each other. Marie was impatiently waiting for the trio to come back from whatever they were doing. She noticed Agents 3 & 4's tomato faces and sighed.

_"These kids will be the death of me. I need a vacation..."_

Remembering what she was going to say, Marie repositioned herself and cleared her throat. 

"You may be wondering 'Hey! Why are we in the Valley instead of the Canyon?' Well may I remind you that **YOU** were aimlessly wondering around the Plaza.We are in the Valley for 2 reasons. 1)This place is closer to the Plaza 2)This is where I saw Captain last. I also have evidence he was here, you see those crabby cakes over there?"

The agents naturally turned there heads.

"Well they are still warm from the bite marks."

"How'd you know that he ate them?"

Callie and Marie looked at her in a way that said 'Seriously?'.

"It's pretty obvious that he would eat them and besides I think he has an addiction..."

"You don't know that's true!"

"Have you seen the way he looks at them?!?!??!"

As Callie & Macy continued their little argument while Agent 3 thought to himself.

 _"I think we are missing the point here. Who else would do this to Craig? Wait, no, it must be NO other than-_ "

**"OCTAVIO!!!!!!"**

They instantly stopped in the middle of whatever they were about to say and had the face of someone who had a hard time processing things.

"HOLY SQUIT YOU'RE RIGHT" Screamed Marie.

"But that would mean..."

Macy's face went blank.

"Oh Fu-


	8. Chapter 8

The Squidbeak Splatoon dashed to the Canyon hoping to see that their worst dreams hadn't come true. Alas, you can't always get what you ask for and the Agents came to see-

-A broken snowglobe. Also, there was a  note left on the TV that Sheldon placed after Macy defeated Octavio.

_Dear Slimy Hipsters,_

_You squids think that I would stay_

_in that Globe forever? Hmph, you_

_have another thing coming for ya._

_Y'all can't keep the King of Octarians_

_in something as small as your_

_future! Don't worry we are discovering_

_new sources of energy. After all we_

_are 12 years ahead of your tech._

_I wonder where that old coot went_

_though? [Insert thinking emoji]_

_Oh well sucks to be you._

 

"-The one person who hopes you fall to the bottom of this Canyon, Octavio." Marie read.

She looked at the gang with worried eyes and glanced were sent amongst them.

"Do you think...?"Callie started while shaking her head.

"I mean it's possible." Responded Marie.

Agent 4 stood there confused as they didn't confirm what they were talking about. On the other hand, Agent 3 seemed to know what they're talking about.

"Octavio has done it once and he could do it again."

Agent 4 let out a sigh since she was frustrated.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked while she looked up at Klaus.

The question seemed to catch him off guard since his face started to heat up.

"O-Oh um, I-I Marie?"

Callie giggled and Marie just facepalmed.

"Heh heh! What we are talking about is that Cuttlefish has been taken by Octavio when Agent 3 was around." said Callie while trying not to laugh.

Marie sighed,"All jokes aside, Octavio is out there and probably with the Captain." 

"Yeah, I wonder where they will be though." Macy wondered.

"He could be in the Canyon or the Valley. Alright, agents I'm sending you in to Cephalon HQ. Do him proud."

Klaus & Macy took their weapons: Hero shot & Hero dualies and super jumped to the Octarian Headquarters.

 

 


End file.
